Gora
Category: Fanon Planets Category: Nymean Planets Gora is a planet on the Coreward border of the Nymean Ascendancy and is one of the few that had any outside contact with the Galaxy before being admitted to the Ascendancy in 43 ABY. Terrain Much of Gora is dry and semi-desert. There are two continents making up 31% of the planet and two major oceans dividing them. Several huge mountain ranges divide the continents and inhibit the currents from the oceans from reaching the inland. This results in the large deserts on the continents. Population The planet has a popoulation of 2.6 billion, mostly Goran, but also with a significant foreign population. The capital city Gornium has 3.5 million people in it and serves as the major spaceport for the planet. Most of the people live along the coasts of the largest ocean where the climate is cooler and water is plentiful from rain. History The planet was "liberated" from Imperial control in the great surge of New Republic control after the death of Thrawn. During the cloned Emperor's rampages and after, nobody cared what happened to the planet. Even though it was a sizable planet and moderately advanced, it still suffered internal strife and dilapidation without a strong central government to support it. The roads and infrastructure was slowly diving into poverty levels and the planet itself was on the verge of becoming almost primitive. Without money from a larger entity, the planet was doomed. During the Clone Wars and the rule of the Empire, Gora had grown greatly. The problem was that this growth was fueled by a wartime economy and then by members fleeing more populated planets filled with strife and rebellion. The Empire maintained a minimal presence here and was viewed as a friendly help instead of a hostile influence. They had no choice when the New Republic invaded and overthrew the Imperial government. For twenty-five years, the planet suffered under obscurity while in the New Republic. During the Yuuzhan Vong War, even more people fled to this planet in hopes of escaping the invaders. The planet survived the War by laying low. When the Galactic Alliance was proclaimed victorious, they were once again ignored. The attention of the Alliance went to repairing the war, not to encouraging trade and up keeping the cities there. After nearly suffering a complete economic collapse, representatives from the planet contacted a newly formed Sith Empire. After surveying the planet, the Sith Council agreed to accept Gora into the Sith Empire. Since then, trade with the other Sith planets has brought in the money to rebuild the economy of that planet. Military contracts has put people to work and recruitment centers netted more than their fair share of willing soldiers. Due to their closeness to the Nymean Ascendancy, it was natural for them to eventually join. In 43 ABY, they submitted a request to join the Ascendancy and were welcomed. Since then, they have contributed much to the area and have been protected in turn. It was attacked by the Galactic Alliance in the Galaxial War in the Battle of Gora. Though the attack was repulsed, the planet itself suffered from the damage. During the next four years, it struggled to rebuild the damaged planet and stabilize itself. It succeeded in meeting and exceeding its pre-war production in 49 ABY and has increased since.